


You're Gonna Be Okay

by PeterStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Homeless Peter Parker, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Villain Tony Stark, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: He had to get away. Iron Man would kill him. Unlike the Avengers, he didn't have a team. He didn't have back up. No one knew where he was. No one would come to save him. Peter started to crawl and every inch was agonizing."Kid, stop. I'm not going to hurt you. You'll kill yourself.""You'll kill me...""No, just stop." Tony reached out for him. "You're gonna be okay."Peter reached out, but his hand fell limp. The world started going black. At least he'd be passed out when Iron Man killed him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an evil Tony Stark saving a spiderbaby because everyone has a soft spot for Peter, but then I wrote a good Tony Stark and basically it went down hill from there. Maybe I'll write a baddie Tony one day, but not today.  
I own nothing.

Tony Stark woke up and looked at his phone. The big headline for his favorite news site made him smile, "Iron Man Destroys Stark Weaponry Warehouse, Avengers Unable to Stop Him." He shifted in bed and groaned.

"No, but they sure as hell packed a punch." He got up and stretched. Ever since he'd come back from Afghanistan, he'd been trying to stop creating weapons. Obie hadn't liked that. He took control over the company, convincing the board that Tony was mentally unsound for the stress of the job, and had made Tony head of R&D. Tony didn't work with the weapons, he'd refused, so he started several other sections to SI. He slowly grew other parts of SI and became Iron Man to destroy everything to do with the weapons and find all the evidence he'd need to dethrone Obie and take his company back.

It was strange to live the double life he did. He funded the Avengers as Tony Stark, while being constantly attacked by them because he was the 'villain' Iron Man. Only Cap knew the truth. Iron Man and Captain America had an understanding. Iron Man didn't leave any lasting damage on the Avengers and Captain America made sure Iron Man got away. After all, while Tony could take them on with decent success most times, he still needed help from time to time.

"You alright?" Steve was standing in the doorway to the shower, his hair wet, a towel around his waist.

'Think of the devil.' Tony thought to himself. "Been worse. You're an asshole, though."

"For what?" Steve asked. "I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Yeah, but you don't have the decency to stay bruised. I'm still sore."

"I'm sorry, love. Next time, I'll try to make sure Hawkeye doesn't get you in a trap like that again." Steve frowned and walked forward, kissing his cheek. "Are you sure you're alright? You fell pretty hard." Steve gently rubbed the bruises on Tony's back.

"I'm alright." Tony said, leaning into the touch and wrapping his arms around Steve. 

"If you told the other Avengers, it'd be a lot easier on you."

"Yeah, and then the world might notice that ya'll are going too easy on me. It looks real now. We all take our lumps, we all look like hell at the end of the fight. If suddenly we start playing house, someone's going to start questioning why the Avengers won't fight a known criminal. It wouldn't look right if suddenly all of us were pulling our punches."

"It's your choice. We'd all get hurt a lot less though..." Steve sighed.

"But then we couldn't kiss and make up." Tony smirked as he slowly slid them down and gripped the towel.

"Nope." Steve grabbed his arms and pulled his hands away. "I just got clean, and you have a job that you're already almost late for."

"I don't wanna."

"The interns won't wait." Steve chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "Later, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Definitely." Steve winked. "Now go get ready."

Tony groaned, but got up. Most of the interns were shit and he was waiting to finally cut out the bad ones so he could finally just keep his favorite intern around. He already had the perfect one in mind. The only one who caught his eye was Peter Parker. He was smart and brilliant and kind. He reminded Tony of a younger, better balanced version of himself. He was full of energy and kindness and warmth. Tony had a soft spot for the kid. Plus, he was the only one of the hopeful interns who had made his whole project out of dumpster-dive tech, while all the others had rich parents to help them indulge in their scientific endeavors. It wasn't about money or fame for Peter, he just wanted to learn, and...yeah Peter had a small hero complex. Tony was flattered by it (and a little scared). He just couldn't wait until he could ship all the other brats home at the end of the month and keep Peter on as his own intern.

"I don't know why I have to go. I already know Peter is the only one worth a damn. Can't I just kick all the fame and money-grubbing brats out my door?"

"Be nice to more than just Peter, alright?"

"Oookay...." Tony huffed. "Fine."

-

Peter Parker left Stark Tower with a spring in his step. He still had no clue how anyone would find Mr. Stark incapable to run his company just because he was against weapons, but Peter really didn't get into politics. All he knew was that Mr. Stark was the smartest man he'd ever met. Peter stepped into an alleyway and opened his backpack. He pulled his suit out and got changed quickly. He strapped his web shooters on and swung off, ready for patrol.

"Time to go be a hero."

-

"Sir, I've got wind of another unauthorized sale. In Queens, it seems Obadiah is going to sell Stark Missiles to a known Hydra affiliate." FRIDAY said.

Tony looked at Steve.

"Be home in time for dinner. And don't draw the attention of the Avengers, I really don't want to fight you...again."

Tony grinned and kissed Steve on the cheek. "Wouldn't miss it, honey. Be back soon." Tony said as his suit came to him. He went in stealth mode and took off into the sky, setting his sights on Queens.

-

It was turning out to be a very bad day. There he was, minding his own business, and then Iron Man flew by, heading for a Stark warehouse in Queens. A small voice in his head told him to stop, that not even the Avengers could stop Iron Man, but the other half of him knew what happened when Iron Man showed up. There would be chaos and fighting and probably an explosion... Mr. Stark's weapons would be stolen and destroyed and...sure, Tony wanted no part of the weapons, but it still hurt his company when they were being destroyed so often... Plus, Peter didn't really want that chaos in Queens. He took a deep breath, completely regretting that his suit was made of cotton, and went after Iron Man.

-

Tony knocked down three of the bad guys and gripped the throat of a man he'd seen many times in Stark Tower. He'd be removing this guys security clearance, for sure...well, because he wasn't really in a position to fire him. "Who told you to sell these weapons?"

"Fuck you." The man spat.

"I'm not going to ask again." Tony aimed a repulsor at the man. "You have five seconds to spill or I'll make you talk."

There was a strange sound and suddenly the man was pulled out of his grip. "YOINK!" A young voice shouted. The man was yanked back by some kind of string, towards someone wearing...sweatpants and a hoodie. The person in red grabbed the man Tony wanted to question. "Get out of here, man."

The asshole Tony needed to question for more evidence, ran off. "I needed him."

"You're not going to hurt anyone. Queens is my territory." The young man said.

"Really? Because you sound like a kid." Tony moved to step around the kid in red.

The kid in red stepped to stand in front of him. "I don't know what you're doing, but everywhere you go, SI loses assets, that's theft and destruction of property, plus...people get hurt. I can't let you do that."

"FRIDAY, who is this kid?"

"According to Youtube, it is Spiderman, a vigilante based in Queens."

"Good guy or bad?" Tony asked.

"If rescuing kittens from trees is evil, then he's the evilest of the bunch. Really, boss, everything on him is innocent as can be. He even leaves funny notes for the police when he webs up criminals."

"We got to take it easy on him, then." Tony sighed before he looked up and spoke up. "I don't want to fight you, kid. Move out of the way and no one gets hurt. I just want to talk to my friend."

"No. I'm not going anywhere." The kid's hands were shaking, but then he closed them tight and stood up straighter.

"Okay, fine. We'll do this the hard way." Tony fired repulsor blasts at him. The kid dodged every one, like he knew they were coming. The strange noise happened again and Tony felt something attach to his arm. Suddenly the kid was launching forward. The kid kicked him in the chest and Tony gasped when the kid actually managed to toss him backwards fifteen yards into a support pillar.

"You know, the suit is cool and all, but I could think of like, fifteen upgrades." The kid quipped. "You wanna call it quits, turn yourself in? I think Mr. Stark would totally appreciate it if you stopped stealing his shit."

Tony shook his head. "Holy shit, what is this kid?"

"I don't know, sir. He seems to be strong enough to hold his own. I'm sensing that he dented your chest plate." 

Tony looked at the readouts and his eyes widened. His chest plate was reinforced more than any other place, to protect the arc reactor underneath, but the kid managed to dent it. Hell, Mjolnir could barely dent his chest plate, how had a kid in sweats put a dent in his armor? "Alright, then. Time to play." Tony shot upwards and he fought against the kid.

"Sir, I sense incoming. Your target is coming back, with help."

"Great." Tony fired at the kid again.

Spiderman leapt to the ceiling, using a web and swung forward, gripping Tony's suit. "This looks breakable."

"Sensing damage to the left arm. Repulsor is unusable." FRIDAY informed him. "Sir, the force he's able to exude, he's stronger than Captain Rogers. I suggest caution. He could very likely disable your suit if you let this continue too long."

Tony threw the kid off and tried to regain his balance without one of his repulsors. If the kid was that strong then why was he pulling his punches. "He's an idiot. He's in a fight with Iron Man and he's pulling his punches."

"If my data is correct, sir, he's never actually hurt anyone before. I'm guessing he has a very strong moral code."

Spiderman hit the ground hard and let out a grunt, but he got back up.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Me neither, dude, let's call it a day, get some churros. You just stop doing your crime stuff and then I can stop kicking your ass."

"More baddies incoming, boss. Either end it with him to get the other's or get out of here." FRIDAY advised.

-

Peter sensed something bad coming in from behind. He whipped his head around and his eyes widened when he saw someone with a SI badge aim a rocket launcher at them. "Woah, get out of here, I've got this handled." Peter needed the civilian to get away. The civilian, however, pointed the launcher at Iron Man. As bad as the bad guy was, Peter wasn't going to let him get shot. Peter hit Iron Man with his web and pulled as hard as he could. The web snapped when Iron Man dodged. Peter stumbled as the grenade hit a pillar. His spidersenses went off, but he couldn't dodge as the ceiling fell on top of him.

-

"Let's take 'em down, FRIDAY. Those idiots might blow the whole building if they hit one of the bombs." Iron Man flew forward and quickly took them out. "Alright, that was easier... Wait... Where's the spiderling, spiderthing?"

"Sir...I believe the rubble fell on him."

"Shit." Tony hissed, whirling quickly.

-

Today sucked. This is what Peter got for trying to be the hero. He should have gotten ahold of the Avengers somehow, this was too much for him. Peter blinked his eyes open, his goggles weren't there. Everything was dusty and blurry. His head hurt, his senses were screaming. A weight pinned him down. He couldn't. Oh no. He couldn't breathe. Fear burned through him.

"Help." Peter gasped out. "P-please, help." Peter tried to push up on the weight above him, but something dropped and he felt a searing pain in his side. He screamed and gasped. He turned his head slightly and saw metal imbedded in his torso. "H-help, please."

Peter didn't know who he was calling for. The civilians probably weren't alive now that they faced Iron Man. But Peter cried out anyway. He was scared. He wasn't sure he was in his right mind anymore though. Plus... "Oh God, that's a lot of blood. Please. Somebody?!"

-

Tony heard a broken voice call up. "FRIDAY, find the kid." Tony landed and rushed toward the rubble. He didn't dare stand on it, afraid he'd shift it. The concrete and metal lifted slightly, as if the spiderkid was actually lifting it from underneath. 'Damn, how strong is this kid?' Tony wondered, but then it all dropped again and a pained shout rang out.

"H-help, please." The voice was weak, small...familiar?

"I've got you, spiderkid." Tony walked forward. "FRIDAY, help me out, where should I lift?"

"I'm sending the images to you now, sir."

"Oh God, that's a lot of blood. Please. Somebody?!"

-

Peter felt some of the weight lift off him and heard metal creak. Light filled the air and he saw Iron Man standing over him. Peter winced and tried to crawl away.

"Don't move, Underoos. You still have metal in you."

He had to get away. Iron Man would kill him. Unlike the Avengers, he didn't have a team. He didn't have back up. No one knew where he was. No one would come to save him. Peter started to crawl and every inch was agonizing.

"Kid, stop. I'm not going to hurt you. You'll kill yourself."

"You'll kill me..."

"No, just stop." Tony reached out for him. "You're gonna be okay."

Peter reached out, but his hand fell limp. The world started going black. At least he'd be passed out when Iron Man killed him.

"Kid? KID?!"

-

Tony carried the spiderling to Stark Tower and put him in a private room in the med bay. His side was bleeding badly. Tony got out of his suit and winced, his left arm was bruised to hell, he was lucky the kid hadn't managed to break it. "Sorry about the identity thing, kid." Tony yanked the boy's hoodie off and froze.

Peter Parker. He was bruised and bloody, but that was Peter Parker. His favorite intern. The sweet, kind, giving, brilliant kid he adored. No wonder the kid had known how to attack the suit, he was smart. And currently he was bleeding out. "Oh FUCK! FRIDAY, call Steve down here now!"

"Yes, boss."

Tony had patched up enough of his own wounds to trust himself, but Steve, Steve was better, he had more experience. Tony began to clean the wound and found a few shards of metal, still in Peter's skin, but...it was like the skin was already starting to heal around them. Come to think about it, the bruises on his face were growing lighter. "He can heal fast. Shit." Tony would have to get the metal out before he healed with it inside of him.

"Tony, what's going on... Oh God. What happened to Peter?"

"Me...and some douche from SI with a bazooka." Tony said. "He's healing, faster than even you do. We have to get the metal out."

"Okay." Steve said.

-

Peter blinked his eyes open and there was pain in his side. Someone was cutting into his side. "Uh, sto-stop. It hurts. Stop."

"Hold him down." A familiar voice said.

Strong hands pressed down on Peter's shoulders. "Why aren't the drugs keeping him under?"

"We should have used your drugs." 

"Why would we use my drugs? They'd probably kill him."

"M-Mr. Stark?"

"Steve, take over down here."

Mr. Stark's face was suddenly hovering over Peter. "Hey, kid. You're hurt pretty bad, but we're fixing that."

"It hurts." Peter whimpered. "How...how did you find me? Do, do you know?"

"Yeah, kiddo, and we're going to have to talk about that, but right now, I need you to focus on me. Normal drugs aren't cutting it and we need to get this last piece out. It's going to hurt like hell, kid." Tony grabbed Peter's hands. "Hold on, okay? As tight as you want."

"I'd break your fingers." Peter shook his head, but held himself still. Tears fell down his face as Steve made an incision and pulled the last shard of metal out. "That sucks, man. Those things burn, I'd rather get stabbed on the street by a thug."

"Have you been stabbed on the street by a thug? No, don't answer that, I don't like the mental image." Tony shook his head.

Steve then began to start stitching the large wound, the one that was still bleeding too much for anyone's comfort.

"Okay, that hurts too." Peter said, tensing and needing to distract himself. "Mr. Stark. That Iron Man guy was there, trying to take the weapons. I couldn't let him steal from you. Honestly, I don't think he was trying so hard to hit me. He wasn't as scary as when he fought the Avengers, but...whatever. Anyways, I sorta got the wind knocked out of me, and then these guys, who I thought were civilians showed up and they blew up the ceiling and I got Iron Man out of the way, but it fell on me and I tried to lift it up, but then that thing fell and cut me. I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I couldn't stop him." Peter winced when Steve stitched him again. "Wait. He pulled the stuff off me. Mr. Stark, how did you find me? I thought he was going to kill me."

"Iron Man would never kill you, Peter. Iron Man only hurts bad guys." Tony promised. "I'm so sorry. That ceiling wasn't supposed to collapse and...God, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Mr. Stark?" Peter turned and then he saw it. Standing in the corner, was an Iron Man suit. And Mr. Stark's left arm was bruised, deep purple. "Mr. Stark?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Don't squirm. I still have a few more stitches to finish." Steve warned.

"You're Iron Man?"

"Yeah, and you're Spiderman apparently?" Tony huffed.

"Wh-why are you Iron Man? I thought you were-" Peter looked hurt, betrayed.

"Tony isn't a bad man, Peter. He's a hero..." Steve said.

Peter looked up. "Woah, Captain America? Aren't you two archenemies or something? But wait... Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are dating. None of this makes sense."

"Long story short. Mr. Stane arranged to have me kidnapped and killed. While I was held by terrorists I learned that he's been selling Stark weapons to terrorist organizations. He needed me out of the picture, so he wanted me assassinated. I got out, came back home, but couldn't pin anything on him. So I-"

"Have been finding evidence and stopping him from selling the weapons. He suspects that you know, which is why he got you kicked out of being CEO."

"Well, it didn't help that I have PTSD, depression, or that I'm bi-polar. He just told everyone my long line of mental struggles and it didn't matter how hard I was working to balance my mental health, it was enough for them to bump me. He can't outright kill me though, it'd be too conspicuous now."

"So...why do the Avengers fight you, or is it fake?" Peter asked.

"You're taking this really well. I mean, the news thinks Iron Man is evil. That's all they say."

"Yeah...well, he apparently pulled me out of rubble and is stitching me up and he's also like...Tony Stark who has always been good to me. So...I made the leap, plus it makes total logical sense."

"Smart kid. Cap here knows the truth, so he makes sure the rest of the Avengers never...well, beat me." Tony shrugged. "Most the time it's a non-issue though. I'm a bit of a badass."

"Shut up." Steve huffed. "All finished. You alright kid? You had a building drop on you."

"It wasn't that heavy. It was fine until I got stabbed." Peter frowned.

"Your parents are going to be upset. Jesus, what do we say? Do they know about this?" Steve asked, worriedly, looking at Peter.

Peter flinched and turned his head away, closing his eyes. "We...don't have to worry about that."

Tony frowned at Steve. "He lives with his Aunt May."

"Actually...I don't." Peter frowned. "I wrote her name down on the internship form but..."

"Where do you live, kid?" Tony demanded.

"Well, I was at a foster care home, and it wasn't good." Peter shook his head.

"Where do you live, Peter?"

Peter blushed and stared at the ground. "Here and there. Sometimes there's a shelter with a bed. But sometimes I spend the night at Ned's or...you know, find a safe place."

"Yeah, that's changing. You're staying here. You need a roof over your head, and food. And no more fighting villains, only kitten saving, got it? And no more sweats, Lordy, it's horrible."

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine. I've been doing alright."

"No, I agree with Tony, I've lived on the streets before. No kid should do that. You can stay with us, it's not like we don't have the room. Plus you're getting the internship so...you know." Steve shrugged. "Less commuting."

"I'm getting the internship?" Peter asked with wide eyes. "There's like twenty-three other kids?"

"Yeah, he complains about all the other ones. Apparently you're the only one with half a brain," Steve laughed. "That's a compliment."

"I can't stay. I have nothing. I can't... I'm just dead weight and I'm just... I can't. I really can't." Peter sat up and tried to get down from the table. He stumbled and Tony grabbed him.

"I'm rich, I don't need anything from you, Peter. You're brilliant, and you're a good kid. You can stay here. Please, stay here. Especially while you're hurt. We can figure this out."

Peter huffed and sat back down when Tony nudged him backwards. "This is weird."

"What?" Steve asked.

"I face my first super villain and he's actually a super hero and my boss/mentor and he wants me to move into his like tech-filled tower. It's really weird."

Tony laughed. "Let's get you upstairs, somewhere safe and warm so you can rest."


	2. A/N: Not a Chapter, just an Announcement

By popular demand (and because I love the concept) I will be writing a long story with the same idea as this one shot. AKA Homeless Peter, ‘evil’ Iron Man, Irondad, spiderson, etc. you get my drift. I’m going to basically expand this world into a long fic. As soon as I post the first chapter of it I will also post an update on this fic for anyone interested.


	3. Final note

I posted the new story. It's called: A Place to Rest Your Head...and Maybe Call Home. Just thought I'd let you know, in case you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourself.


End file.
